


Tepid flames

by Willowjade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones (Undertale), Dadster, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Papyrus, Sad Sans, dad w.d. gaster, fraternal love only seriously, this is not a ship fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowjade/pseuds/Willowjade
Summary: The darkness was dangerous. I was sitting at Grillby’s the same as always when i felt the need to talk to him. ‘Grillby?’ I said, ‘This experiment, while interesting- is also dangerous. I am not sure if I will make it, or if i will do something cowardly. Please, If i do not return for any reason. I need you to make sure my boys are safe.’I thought to myself that it would be better without me in your lives… I fell. I kept falling. Until there was nothing left. I am not proud of my actions in that room, I am not proud of my cowardice. I… am not proud of myself for the pain my actions have caused all of you. I hurt more monsters than myself that day… That is all I can say. - Gaster.





	1. Bereaved

Sans had his brother and the lab assistant’s daughter in his arms. All three of them looked with horror at the remains of the core. The damage was catastrophic. He couldn’t even begin to process what just happened. He just sat there for what must have been hours watching the smoke. It all happened so fast but so slowly too. On one hand it felt like one moment Gaster was there and the next he was falling. But on the other, It was agonizingly slow like he could see every aspect of it all in milliseconds. He looked down at Papyrus. He looked terrified. Sans wished that Papyrus didn’t have to feel that. They both were hurting inside. There was nothing they could do. He remembered Gaster talking on his phone about the darkness. That must have been why he fell. But how to stop it? “Um… Sans?” The assistants daughter asked after a few minutes. “I- I- Uh- think that my… uh- D-dad was in there… And now hes …. Gone. Forever, how am I gonna e-explain this to Dad.” Papyrus looked over at the small yellow lizard beside him. “You said Dad twice.” The girl blushed. “Oh… Uh- There’s this thing where you can um… Be a boy and… Uh… Like other b-boys?” Sans let go of them and stood up. “So like. Two dads? That’s…. Cool...”

“No It’s not! Because I only have one now! In case you didn’t know there was a huge ass explosion! As far as we know we’re the only survivors!” She started crying. “I-I’m sorry… I’m not the only person who l-lost somebody today. I’m going home and I’m... so sorry that I can’t help you. I hope we’ll meet again you two. But we’ll probably try and forget this whole thing.” But… None of them really wanted to forget this. No matter how painful they would never let themselves forget.

“Sans?” Papyrus asked about halfway home. He was usually so talkative. But he hadn’t spoken since Gaster… “Sans? What’s going on? Is daddy alright?!” Sans gripped his brother’s hand tighter and started walking faster home. “Let’s just. Get home.” Papyrus looked up at his brother, He had suspicions of what happened. He wasn’t stupid, He saw his dad fall into the darkness himself, and then everything blew up. He was dead? He stopped in his tracks, which made Sans stumble. “Why’d ya stop bro?” He asked, clearly faking a smile. “Daddy’s Dead Sans.” Sans tried to reassure him but was cut off by Papyrus crying “He jumped in the hole and now he’s dead!” Sans said nothing as he hugged his brother. “I love you too Sans.” Papyrus hugged him back.

It was late evening and Sans and Papyrus were in their beds. The power was off everywhere. They could hear monsters rushing over to the remains of the Core. So many people lost somebody that night…. All because of Gaster. Sans could’ve stopped him. He could’ve grabbed him, or teleported in front of him. Or something a the very least. “Pap?” He asked his sleeping brother. “You can’t sleep either?” Sans turned over, “How could I Paps? I’m in charge now, I don’t know how to do ANYTHING. I want my dad.” He started to cry. Papyrus climbed into his bed and started hugging him and they cried together. “I want him back too Sans. I want him to come home and be ok. But he’s not! He’s...” Sans hugged him tighter. “I love you too Papy.”

Papyrus woke up in Sans’s bed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. “Good morning daddy!” He chirped, right before remembering. He was gone. He looked in the cupboard where the food was usually kept. It was empty. Gaster was going to get more food last night. But… “Sans?” He called upstairs. “Gimme 5 more minutes dad! It’s a saturday!” Papyrus felt bad for Sans, he must’ve still been half asleep. “Sans we’re out of food!” He shouted. “What??” Sans came downstairs. “But I thought Dad got the-” He paused. “Oh no...” Papyrus frowned. “What are we gonna do Sans?” Sans thought for a moment. “You stay here, Entertain yourself and I’m going to the shop.” Papyrus nodded “Ok. Be safe!”

Sans made his way over to the nearest shop. He’d been there before obviously. Just, It felt different. All of the power was still off for one thing. He opened the door and grabbed some instant noodles, Not the best breakfast food. But you gotta eat what you gotta eat. He smiled as he remembered his Dad calling them insta-nood, he remembered how it made his dad crack up every time. Then he frowned again. Because he’d never hear his father’s laugh ever again.

He walked up to the counter and counted up his pocket change. After he had purchased the instant noodles, The cashier spoke. “Don’t you usually come in with your father?” They asked and Sans mumbled a short response. “The core…” They murmured. “Do you have an… adult at home with Papyrus? Or are you...”

“Yup!” Sans replied and shot out of the store. It was way too risky to go back there now. But if he’d said that he had nobody at home then maybe they’d take Papyrus away! He was pretty sure that that was how the system worked…. Papyrus! He was all alone at home! Sans started running back towards his house. He’d left Papyrus alone!

"Papyrus!?" He asked as he pretty much barged through the door. "Sans! You're back!" He smiled. Then his smile dropped. "Are you ok Sans?" Sans gave a small sigh. "No. The monster who works at the store asked me... About dad."  
"What did you say?" He asked. "I didn't have to say anything, but i kinda implied that we have somebody here to look after us, even though we don't." Sans replied. "So we're just living here by ourselves." Papyrus stated.

"That's the problem Paps, We can't." He sighed. "We can't live like this."


	2. Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON’T FORGET

“Hey Sans?” Papyrus was scribbling on a piece of paper.  
“Yeah bro?” Sans replied. He was trying to think about what they’d do when they ran out of pocket Gold. “I drew a picture… Of us, so we will always remember who daddy was.” He placed a picture of him, Sans and Dr. Gaster. They were all smiling. Sans picked up a thick red marker and wrote on the paper ‘DON’T FORGET’ “There. Now we’ll never forget who daddy was.” They sat in silence for a minute or two.  
“Pap, I think that the only way of us… doing this. Is if we get help.” Sans said, feeling defeated. “What do you mean? We never give in! We can get through this brother!” Papyrus retaliated.  
Sans sighed and got off of his seat. “Find a bag and start packing bro, We’re lost and alone without anybody to guide us!” Papyrus stood up, ready to argue. But then he realized. Sans was the only family he had left. “Sans I- Nevermind. I’ll go pack.”

Papyrus was in his bedroom, with his backpack on his bed. He looked around his bedroom. His half of the room was a lot cleaner than his brother’s half. He started to gather up clothes. He didn’t know where he was going but it didn’t really matter, he didn’t have skin after all. He had his scarf around his neck. He loved that scarf. It used to be his mother’s but she died when he was only two. He was seven now. Sans probably remembered her. He was three years older than Papyrus. He packed a few books, Like peekaboo with fluffy bunny. That one was his favorite. He hadn’t read many others. “There! All done!” He said, Just as Sans entered the room.   
Sans had Papyrus’s drawing in his hand. He put in in his bag. “So we don’t forget.”  
Papyrus agreed. “Don’t forget.” That made Sans smile. They both laughed, they didn’t know why they were laughing but it was the first time since yesterday. They gave each other a hug and walked outside holding hands.

“Where are we going brother?”  
“I think… Snowdin. That’s where one of Dad’s friends lives.”  
To get there they had to pass the core. It had a huge explosion hole in it.  
“I wonder if anybody survived...” Sans mused out loud. “I’m sure they did! After all the explosion wasn’t that big right?”  
“Oh Pap. There’s probably heaps of dust everywhere. Nobody’s even getting a traditional funeral either. There’s no witnesses and people can’t tell which monster left which dust. I doubt they’ll even find dad’s. Or that other kid’s dad’s.” He sighed. “Do you miss him?”  
Papyrus looked up at his older brother. “What kind of question is that? I want him to be here right now!” Sans frowned. “Sorry, It’s just...”  
Papyrus looked at him with a confused expression.  
“Nah, It’s nothing. Nothin’ tibia worried about!” That made Papyrus laugh.

They made their way across Hotland, Sharing jokes and puns. “Hey Pap, Didja hear about the guy who got his left leg and left arm cut off?” Sans started. “Sans! Is he ok? ……. Wait...” Sans was already laughing “He’s ALL RIGHT NOW!!!” Sans kept on laughing. Papyrus chuckled and then looked away. “Heh, You’re smiiiiling~” Sans teased. “I am and I hate it!”  
They finally made it to the river. The riverperson wasn’t there. “She’s not here!” Sans complained.  
“Or he! You don’t know their gender!” Papyrus corrected him. “But they have a squeaky voice! Don’t girls sound squeaky?” Sans was confused now. “I’m a boy and I’m squeaky!” Papyrus huffed. “That’s cause you’re 7.” Sans finished. “Well um… If THEY aren’t here then do we have to go through Waterfall?” Papyrus asked him. “Aw...” Sans complained. “Waterfall is so wet and it’s so easy to get lost!” He sighed. “But if there’s no other way to get to Snowdin then Fine.” Sans grumbled.

They went through a cave under a mountain. A mountain like would be so awesome to monologue on to a worthy foe. And then you could jump down and start fighting and it would be so cool! “Monsters these days don’t appreciate a good box puzzle.” A brown mushroomlike monster grumbled. “C-can we help you sir?” Sans asked, Trying to be polite. “Say, Kid would you show me how you'd push this here box?” 

Sans took his hands out of his hoodie pockets and reached out to touch the box. Before his hands even touched the box’s surface the puzzler interrupted. “Bahh!!! Nevermind!! Kids these days! Don’t even know how to push a box! You’re terrible at puzzles skeleton boy!” Sans apologized and Papyrus swiftly crossed the short bridge and stood in front of the self-righteous puzzler. 

“Excuse me Mr. But i think you’ll find that me and my older brother are excellent at puzzles! You didn’t even let him touch the box!” Papyrus objected.   
“Um Paps there’s no need to uh...” Sans quavered.   
“Have you little boys even touched a puzzle before? You look like new home folks. ‘Never liked that city.” The puzzler retorted harshly.

Papyrus was getting mad. “First off! I know new home isn’t as old as the rest of the underground but it’s still good! Just needs time to grow!” Papyrus started.   
“Uh, Papyrus I think we overstayed our welcome here!” Sans wanted to get away from that guy before anybody caused any trouble.   
“And second of all! Our dad is the royal scientist!” Oh god Papy why…   
“Wait isn’t he dead? There was this Core explosion yesterday. Anyways! Doncha try to guit me what’s a dead scientist got to do with puzzles?” The puzzler argued.   
“Well he designed the entire core! He provided the intire underground with electricity because of Geo… Geo...” Papyrus hesitated. “Geothermal energy.” Sans corrected. “Now can we please-”

“Electricity is half the problem! Kids all playing with their light up puzzle-majigs and not even pushing anything but silly buttons on screens!” The puzzler ranted. “Respectfully, you don’t know what you’re talking about. If you'd let me finish you would know that I have been doing puzzles since I wasn’t even three years old!” Papyrus shouted. 

The puzzler summoned some bullets. “Bah! You dang kids are as annoying as you've ever been!” Sans quickly shot some bone shaped bullets from the ground, practically tackled Papyrus and teleported away. “Great. Now we’re lost!” Papyrus huffed. He looked up to Sans, He looked sad. “Do you know what that guy could’ve done to you Papyrus?! I’m not ready to lose another family member! He was a full grown monster and we’re just kids! Please. Don’t pick fights with random strangers.” Sans sighed.  
“But he was being so mean to you!”  
Sans shrugged “I guess sometimes you just gotta give up.”  
“Sans! That’s a terrible life lesson!”


	3. Snowdin

“Where even are we sans?” Asked Papyrus, Who had been teleported directly into shallow water. “I think… We’re in a garbage dump.” Sans replied. Papyrus immediately looked worried. “I don’t know much about waterfall but I know to get to the dump you have to have teleported across half of waterfall! Are you ok?” Sans stood up. “Uh, I think so. Probably won’t be able to use any magic for a while. Lemmie check.” Sans turned around and turned back with a goofy expression and both of his eyes glowing a light blue. “Heh heh heh! Whelp my eyes still work! Don’t think i can actually teleport or anything. Sorry bro, Guess it’s on foot from here!” Papyrus got up and started wringing the water out of his scarf. “Don’t worry Papyrus! Soon we’ll be…. Bone dry!”  
Papyrus groaned. “Why Sans whyyy...”  
“Eh, It’s cause I love you!” Sans hugged him.  
“Sans that’s not a reason!”

They started moving again through the garbage dump, Until they came across a little bird. “Good evening young skeletons!” Chirped a small yellow bird. “Would you like a ride across this gap?”  
“Yes please!”  
After going through some tall grass the boys found themselves on a long bridge. Whilst walking across it, Sans looked at his little brother. He looked sad. “What’s up bro?” Sans asked him. He sighed, “Everything?” Sans took his brother’s hand. “Walk and talk.”  
“Since dad… went away… Everything seems so empty. Like there’s just a big hole in it.   
I always felt proud of myself knowing that he was the royal scientist.   
That guy didn’t even know or care who he was! Which brings me to my next point. I never said thank you to you!” 

Sans looked blankly at his younger brother. “For what?”  
“For getting us away from that mushroom guy! I’m sorry I got angry and I should’ve left with you before the situation got worse.  
I was scared when he summoned his bullets! I didn’t know if he was gonna attack me!  
One moment before, I was angry and I was shouting and the next I was scared.   
But you knew what to do! I’m glad he didn’t fire them anywhere. I’ve never been In a fight before.”   
They got off the bridge but Papyrus kept talking, So they kept walking. 

“I really really miss Dad, Sans. I want him to hug me and tell me it’s ok! But now he’s gone forever.   
And we’re going to I don’t even know where and I never got to say goodbye to him…   
I tried to reach out to him. I clung onto the railing. But it was too late!”   
He was crying. “Sans! I never got to tell him that I love him so so much! And now I never will!” He sniffled.   
“Do you think… That he was scared when he… you know? Or do you think… He w-wanted to?! Did he not love us?   
I love him. And i don’t want him to be gone…  
Sans? You stopped.”   
He looked at Sans and he was crying too. They gave each other a big hug.   
“In case you didn’t notice. We’re in snowdin. And it’s… a lot later than i thought it was...” Sans noted, Looking at the darkened sky.   
“Welp I guess we’re taking a short detour to the local inn. No biggie. I’m pretty... Bone-tired!”  
“Gah! Why must you ruin this heartfelt moment?!”

Knock Knock!  
“Who's there?”   
“I don't know, why don’t you just wait for them to come in?”  
“Come in! We’re open!”  
Sans and Papyrus entered the inn. To see two sister rabbit monsters at the front desk. “Why hello there! Would you boys like a room? Only 80G!” One of them asked. “Yes please ma'am, just for tonight!”  
“You boys aren't from around here, Are you?” Sans shook his head and Papyrus piped up.   
“We’re from New home!”  
They were both shocked. “Oh new home! That’s such a long way from here! What brings you to a quaint town such as Snowdin?” One of them turned to the other.  
“Wasn’t there an accident at the core this time last night?” “Oh my! Are you both okay?!”  
“We’ll be fine-” Sans started, not wanting to get into details. “Our dad, The royal scientist was there! He… Well… He didn’t really get out.”  
“Papyrus! Remember what Dad taught us! Don’t tell your entire life story to strangers!” Sans stressed. “But these strangers are nice businessy women!”  
“W.D Gaster is dead? Oh you poor little boys! You can sleep here for free. I can’t imagine what you must have been through. If there’s anything else we can do. Please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Hey Sans…” Papyrus whispered after an hour or so. “Are you awake?”  
“Yeah bro... why?” Sans whispered back.  
Papyrus reached into his bag and pulled out a book, “Could you read me Fluffy bunny? Like Daddy used to?”  
“Sure bro. Anything for the best little brother ever. Ahem. This is fluffy bunny. Say hi fluffy bunny!” He put on a silly voice “Hi there!”  
After ten minutes of reading, Papyrus fell asleep. They were sharing the same bed because it was the only room available. Sans slowly drifted into a dream.

Ring! Ring!  
The phone was ringing. Sans saw his father pick up the phone. “Hello?”  
‘hello is this dr gaster speaking?’  
“Yes this Is Winding Gaster.”   
‘the darkness is attempting to escape from room 25.’  
“Right, We can’t leave that unchecked.”   
‘excellent, you agree. we will see you tonight.’  
“Tonight?”  
‘well yes, as you mentioned the darkness cannot be allowed to leave the room. therefore tonight is our best and only option.’  
“I’m afraid I can’t because my sons’ babysitter is unavailable...”  
‘there is not much that we can do about that sir. except suggest you take them with you.’  
“Take them with me? To the Core?”  
‘they will have a few lab assistant's children to play with. they will not be lonely.’  
“Right. I see. But didn’t you say that the darkness is…”  
‘will you be able to make it to the core tonight?’  
“Yes.”   
‘then there should be no trouble.’  
“Yes, Okay.”  
’see you soon boss.’  
“I’ll be there at Eight.”  
Gaster gave a sigh. “I have to stop letting my employees tell me what do...”  
“What’s up Dad?” Said Sans, who was in the room the whole time.

Suddenly Sans was in the dark room again. Papyrus and the Lab assistant’s daughter were there too. He saw Gaster fall.  
He teleported right next to him while falling. He grabbed his father. “I got you dad!” and he teleported them both back to the dark room where Papyrus and the girl were waiting.   
Everybody hugged him. “Sans! You saved my life!” Exclaimed Gaster.   
Everybody congratulated him. “You’re a hero Sans!”  
People from every corner of the underground rejoiced. The king gave him a shiny medal and he lived happily with his family forever.

He heard a voice that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once. It was his Dad’s. 

“B u t t h a t ‘ s n o t w h a t h a p p e n e d . . .” The voice echoed.

He woke up in the tiny bed in the snowed inn.  
And he cried. It wasn’t real.   
He cried like the baby he was.   
It just wasn't real.


	4. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly. Four chapters in and the title finally makes sense. Enjoy!

“Good morning you two! I trust you slept well?” The Innkeeper asked.  
“We slept good!” Papyrus smiled.   
“Excuse me miss?” Sans began. “Could I ask a favor?”  
“Anything you need!” She chirped.  
Sans mused for moment. “I think that Dr. Gaster had a close friend in this town. Could you tell me where they live?” He asked. “Hmm… Well I think he’s opening up the bar for work. He always shows up an hour before opening. He is very punctual.”  
“What does he look like?” Sans asked cheerfully. “He’s a fire elemental, Can’t miss him.”  
“Great!” Sans shot out of the door.  
“Thank you bunny lady!” Papyrus Smiled sweetly. The innkeeper gave him a cinnamon roll. “Remember to share! I hope to see you again Papyrus!”  
Papyrus grinned. “Thank you!”  
She sighed. “And remember to take care of yourself. Your older brother too.”

Papyrus saw Sans eagerly knocking on the door to the bar.  
There were shuffling noises and a voice. “Dogarana? Is that you? We’re not open for another hour yet!”  
“I don’t know who that is!” Called Papyrus from outside.

Somebody unlocked the door. He was definitely a fire elemental. He looked down at the two tiny skeletons holding hands and looking longingly at him.. He pieced together all the information he knew. The power cut across all of the underground, The explosion at the Core, The harrowing conversation he had with Dr Gaster the other night. Gaster’s Sons standing at his door with bags on their backs at 8am in the morning. It all added up. It was all too much to be a simple coincidence. “Oh god…. No... Wingding you didn’t…” Why didn’t he keep an eye on him? He said he’d might do something cowardly. He should’ve been a more supportive friend. “Come in.” He vaguely gestured inside. “Thank you Mr!” Papyrus chirped before sitting on a high barstool. The fire elemental didn’t have the time or will to tell him that he really shouldn’t be sitting at the bar. “So what’s your name?” Papyrus asked him. He closed the door and walked over to the boys. “My name is Grillby. I have met you both before but you were very young” “How young?” Asked Sans, He couldn’t remember him so he must've been young. “You were five. Papyrus was two.”  
“Isn’t that when Mom-”

“Yes. Now come along with me, I’ll show you something.” Grillby led them through a door into the back of the bar. They saw a small hallway with three doors. The one on the left led outside, The one on the right to some sort of kitchen, And through the center was a disorganized storage room. On either wall were shelves, Filled with books and mementos. The lights were off because of the Core but Grillby’s flame lit up the small room fairly well. In one corner there was a damaged single bed and a red armchair. Next to the armchair were two pictures in picture frames. The first was a photograph of the king and former queen and their deceased children, The second was A picture of Gaster, his wife and two tiny skeletons. “That us?” Sans asked. “We were so small.” Grillby smiled and walked back to the front half of the bar. “We have about half an hour until I have to open, If you want to go out and play with the other kids that’s fine.” Sans and Papyrus rushed out of the front door. Grillby stood outside and looked around. A female dog monster in a suit of armour was sucking on a lollipop near the bar. “Excuse me, Dogarana?”  
She took the lollipop out of her mouth. “I’m not waiting for you to open! I’m just… Reading the newspaper!” She didn’t have a newspaper. “Are you available to deliver a message to King Asgore?” Grillby asked her. “Well yes, Is it about the Core? I think that he already knows.”  
Grillby sighed. “No, It is some… bad news.” Dogarana walked closer. “It is the royal scientist.”  
“W.D Gaster? What about him?”  
“Dr Gaster… And many others… Didn’t make it out.” Her face dropped. “That’s so sad… I’ll tell the king right away!” She ran off. “And tell the others I can’t play poker tonight!”

He went back inside. Gaster was dead. One of his oldest living war buddies… wasn’t living anymore… He supposed he still had Asgore, But since the death of his children and the disappearance of his wife, the king had been rather distant to his friends. Grillby had many acquaintances, People he knew by face but not by name. The pubgoers and the shopowners, The townsfolk and the very few tourists. But he knew that he could count his friends on only one hand. He felt… Alone. Gaster had been there for him in the war against the humans and… a few other... darker times. So why wasn’t Grillby there for him? But… He was, what could’ve he done? He could’ve talked to him. Another dead friend to add to the list. Back a long time ago when he was just a child, he was sitting in the sunlight with all of his friends, he remarked that he wanted to be close to them until all of them were old. That they would all live right next door to one another. They would go to each others weddings. They would be happy together until the very end of time. But now… After everything that had happened to him, to his family, to his friends... He was just alone. He felt like there was nothing left. And nothing to look forward to. Nothing to do, Nothing to be, Nobody to fight for, Nobody to be… Nothing.  
“Grillby?” Papyrus asked sweetly. “Are you okay?”

“What? ...Yes. I’m okay Papyrus.” Sighed Grillby.  
“Good!” Papyrus smiled. “Oh, Um I don’t think you noticed but it’s Nine o'clock now. Do you want me to go get Sans while you open up?” He offered.  
Grillby nodded. “Thank you, Papyrus.”


	5. Defibrillator Toast

W.D Gaster was sitting at the bar at Grillbys. It was late evening, and nothing was more dangerous that a bored and slightly drunk scientist. Right now he was deep in thought. “Can you make toast with a defibrillator?” He mused. “I mean somebody's gotta try at least.”  
“... ...I don’t think that would be wise.”  
“Oh shuddup Grillbz! It’ll be fun! I’m the wisest guy you know!”  
Grillby hesitated. “... ...Most of the townsfolk can’t even spell library.”  
“Oh just shut up your face. I’m doin’ it!” Gaster sprinted out the door.  
…  
…  
“I forgot my coat.”  
Grillby chuckled to himself. What had he gotten himself into?

The next day Gaster was back again.  
“...I see you’re back from your drunken escapades...”  
“I wasn’t drunk.”  
…  
...  
“Ok so was a little drunk... and so i tried to make some toast with a defibrillator... but then i realized that i didn't have any defibrillators so i went to the library and i tried to get a book on how to build one! But they just wouldn't give me one! They told me to go home! So until proven otherwise you can't make toast with a defibrillator.”  
“....That ended as quickly as it began.”  
Gaster chuckled. “That’s where you’re wrong my friend! I am the Royal scientist! I will not be told how to make toast!!” He ran out of the building. Grillby looked down at the half drunken glass. “...And maybe one day the royal scientist will pay his royal Tab.”  
“I heard that!” Shouted a voice from outside the bar. Grillby laughed. His friend was completely insane. 

 

After closing hours, Grillby was wiping down the dusty sides. They weren't really dusty, They had been wiped the night before. He was a bit of a stress cleaner he supposed. It was better than sitting around waiting for nothing. Nothing ever happened, At least Gaster brought unexpected change into his life. He didn’t know what he’d do without Gaster. Suddenly there was a loud crash as Gaster slammed the door open. “Grillby!!!! I found a defibrillator!!! Get me some bread!!!” The bar seemed to shake. It startled Grillby.   
“Jesus christ Wingding!! Ever heard of knocking!?!”  
“Oh, Did I startle you? I can tell. You’re not usually that… Loud.”  
“You practically scared the soul out of my body! After hours it’s polite to knock! And… Not slam the door open and shout about toast… I’ll go get the bread.”

Gaster put the bread underneath the defibrillator.  
…  
...   
“.....do defibrillators need to be switched on to work?”

It was the next day and Grillby was just glad that the Defibrillator nonsense was over. He wondered if he should let Gaster drink at all. You never know what a guy like him could invent. Or how ridiculously dangerous it might be... Gaster slammed the door open again. “Grillbz! I found a book in the library about defibrillators!!”  
“Aah! Greetings... Wingding.” Grillby stated. Less than amused that his door was about to fall of it’s hinges. “Well actually it's about human doctors but who cares? I'm a doctor! Not a medical one but a doctor nonetheless!! First It says that we have to plug it in.” He plugged in the defibrillator.

“Ready?” Gaster asked, Equipped with a safety visor. It pays to be prepared for these types of things. Grillby nodded. Standing back. He was made of fire but that didn’t mean he was immune to a malfunctioning defibrillator.   
“Bread!” Gaster commanded. Grillby obliged. He thought that Gaster was playing it up just a little bit. Gaster put the bread under the defibrillator.  
“Clear!” Gaster yelled. Even though he wasn’t a doctor he sure acted like one.  
All of a sudden the lights switched off. The only light was from Grillby himself and Gaster’s shiny white pupils.

“Whoopsies.” Gaster remarked, adjusting his glasses. “Did it work? I can't see it.”  
Grillby glowed his hand as a light over the bread. It was completely burnt on one side and barely scratched on the other. “Success! It toasted! Now to spread my discovery to the entire underground!”

“....don't do that.”

 

Grillby looked down at his shaking hands. What he wouldn’t do for a chance to electrocute toast with his best friend once more. It hadn’t even been a day since he heard and yet…   
He was so alone. He’d always been alone and he would always be alone. Nobody could change that. He’d felt alone before. Many times. He’d been able to cope before because he saw his friends and knew that he wasn’t alone. He wasn’t alone now… But the Boys couldn’t understand. They didn’t even remember him. They couldn’t know what He’d been through. What he’d seen, What he’d... done. Or tried to anyways. He shook the thoughts from his head. He couldn’t think like that… but the thoughts didn’t leave. He began to clean his glasses, While he pondered life.  
He wondered what would have happened if he wasn’t so cowardly his whole life. He might have been strong enough to stop Gaster from wanting to die. He knew that pain. He knew how hard it was to struggle. Why didn’t he do something?! Why did he just stand there and let it happen?! Because he was weak. Because he never stood for any cause. Because he was selfish. He was afraid of being alone in life and now he was. He was arrogant. He was hypocritical. He was all of these terrible things but… He wasn’t ok. He looked back down at his hands and cupped his face in them. Why was he like this?  
He stood up and he walked into the kitchen… Why? Because he was making some toast.


	6. Nerd

Sans and Papyrus entered the bar at exactly 9:07, Nobody was in yet except for Grillby. Who was, Unprofessionally, Eating. “What’cha got there Grillby?” Grillby thought for a moment whether to tell him the defibrillator story.  
“...Toast.” Sans looked at him quizzically. “Are you aloud to do that? I thought you were a professional. Also… How did you toast that if the power’s out?”  
“...Well nobody’s here yet. And I’m made of fire.” Sans shrugged. “Makes sense.”  
Grillby continued, “Dogarana gets here at 9 on the spot usually but she is running an errand for me. Let’s see… occasionally the innkeeper comes in to talk at about 9:10.”  
“What time is it now?”

“Well it’s-” The door slammed open. “I need to get door insurance.”  
A pink bunny in a cute yellow dress came through the door, It was the innkeeper. “Good morning Grillby!” Papyrus gasped “It’s the pink businessy lady! Hi!!”  
“Oh hello Papyrus! Hi Sans!” Sans waved. “I’m so glad you both got here safe! But you can just call me Lulu.” Grillby was silent.  
“We slept in the inn last night.” Sans clarified.  
“...Right. Okay.” Lulu stood in the doorway. She thought for a moment. “Hey i didn’t ask, Are you three… Doing alright? I know that Wingding was close to each of you.”

Papyrus and Sans looked at eachother. Grillby froze in place. “Oh my gosh. I’m sorry, I-I...”  
“... ...It’s okay Lulu. I know what you meant by it. Just that… It’s all still so new. I can’t believe it even happened. I’m glad that the boys are safe is all.”  
Sans spoke up. “We saw it happen.”

Both of the older monsters looked at him in disbelief. “Yeah!” Said Papyrus. “We were standing in the same room. And then we saw him fall of the edge. I wanted to save him but Sans held me back from jumping in to save him. I guess that was really smart of him. And then he teleported me and him and another little girl out and then we-”  
Lulu looked impressed. “Teleportation at your age? I don’t know much about skeletons but that must be a little advanced for you?”  
Sans shrugged “Well that’s just it Miss. We’re skeletons.” He teleported in front of her and smiled. “We have our ways of getting around.” She laughed.  
“...Skeletons have their ways of surprising you. I could never tell if wingding would break that door off it’s hinges. He did once…. Then I needed a new door… And new hinges.”  
“Heh… Yeah that sounds like Dad… ...I mean… sounded like Dad…” Sans sighed.  
“…. On… On the first day without him… Yesterday. We… um. We forgot that he died. We looked in the cupboard and there wasn’t any food so I went out and I bought some instant noodles for breakfast and...” Papyrus interrupted him. “Food! We forgot to pack food!”  
Lulu ran out of the door. “I’ll be right back!”

Lulu made her way over to her sister’s shop. “Hi Lulu, I thought you were at Grillbys?”  
“Sorry Beatrix, Can i borrow some cinnamon buns for two hungry little skeletons?”  
“It’s ok Lu, Take as much as you need.”  
Lulu smiled. “Thanks Bea.”  
“What are sisters for?”

Sans and papyrus were sitting on the floor, Grillby was cleaning his glasses and not paying attention to the world around him.  
“No, No. The game is rock paper scissors. Not rock paper laser your face off.”  
“Oh… So many times I’ve been tricked. But the great Papyrus will not be outsmarted! This puzzle shall not confuse my great mind!!”  
Grillby looked up from cleaning his glasses. “...Oh you like puzzles?”

Papyrus stood up and started rambling.   
“Yeah!! Do you like puzzles too??  
I like doing puzzles!!   
Do you know why I like puzzles??  
It’s because of Dad!!  
Dad made the core so he left all these blueprints everywhere!   
And there was so many puzzles!!  
And I did all the puzzles in my head!!  
Some were really hard!  
But Sans helped me!!   
And that’s why I like puzzles!!   
Why do you like puzzles??   
Is it a secret??   
I promise not to tell!   
Well I’ll tell Sans because he’s my awesome big brother!   
But I won’t tell anybody else!!   
Promise!!”

“...Calm down Papyrus. Just give me a few minutes.”  
Grillby set his glasses on the bar and made his way to the back room. He perused the bookshelves. “Ah. He’d enjoy this one. Advanced puzzle making for critical minds.”

From the front of the bar he heard a loud noise. “Why does everybody hate my door...”  
“Hey sweeties! I got you cinnamon buns!”  
“Oh sweet!”  
Grillby came out of the back room holding the book in his arms. “How much gold do I owe you you for those?”  
“You can have them for free ya’ nerd.” She looked Grillby up and down. He was looking pretty disheveled for a man who was currently at work. “You really are a nerd. Look at that book! It’s too heavy for you! And I’ve never seen a guy look nerdier without glasses before. Where even are your glasses?”  
“They’re on the bar...”  
“Why do you even have that book?”  
“...It’s for Papyrus.”  
“You’re giving a seven year old a book that thick??”  
Grillby took his glasses from the bar. “He said he liked puzzles...” He said while adjusting his Glasses. “That’s right! But Sans is even smarter than me!!”  
Sans looked shocked. “I’m really not Paps...”  
“Yeah he is! He is really funny! And he likes quantum physics! He’s a nerd like you Grillby!”  
“A guy reads a book one time and he gets called a nerd.”  
“No no! It’s a good thing! I bet you could do anything you wanted to!”  
“Papyrus that’s your job. You’re gonna grow up to be an awesome engineer or something.”  
“But you’re smart too Sans! You should be proud that you’re a nerd!”  
“I’m not a nerd...”  
Grillby was confused. “You say it like it's something to be ashamed of.”  
“Sans you were wearing a Nasa hoodie when dad died. That’s as nerdy as it gets.”  
“No! I’m not a nerd because people don’t like nerds!”  
“Brother… I don’t know why you’re acting like this.”  
“People only liked Dad cos’ he was a famous nerd. Regular nerds… Nerds like us. We get bullied. I already made an enemy in the half hour I was outside… I don’t wanna be bullied Pap. You don’t understand.”  
“I’m proud of you Sans! You’ll be the best at whatever you want to do. Because you’re my big brother and I love you!”  
“...Okay. ...Grillby? What… Is your favorite book?”


End file.
